Apocalypse 101
by RavenHeart101
Summary: A fallen angel, a broken family, old memories, new problems. The apocalypse is about to start and both sets of brothers need to know the basics… and fast. Welcome to: Apocalypse 101. Part of two of Bleeding Rose. Slash. Dean and Chris.
1. Heaven and Hell P1

Apocalypse 101

By: RavenHeart101

Disclaimer: It's my Christmas wish to own these two shows for one day... or to own them... FOREVER!

Summary: An assassin has been hired to find a fallen angel and take her for their side. Another has been hired to take out the Twice Blessed and Lucifer's vessel. Sam and Dean need help to protect a girl tuned into "Angel Radio". Who else should they call but Chris and Wyatt?

**Warnings:** Slash (don't like it, don't read it), language, sexual situations, alternate universe, spoilers for Supernatural, disregard to some things probably seeing as to how I've only seen up to Season 4 and some parts of season 5 of Supernatural.

_**A: N-**_ PART TWO OF BLEEDING ROSE! If you haven't read that and want to read this, it would be better for you (and me... less explaining!) if you go ahead and read that one first. Question! Should this story end up as mpreg or not? It's up to you (the readers... well reviewers actually...). I can write it either way... but later on in this story it's going to become essential for me to know whether I should or not. There'll be a poll up on my page for y'all to check. Please vote!

This one will be longer than Bleeding Rose. Think of Bleeding Rose as one episode. Apocalypse 101 is a whole season. Got it?

Anywho... to all you old comers: NICE TO HEAR FROM YOU AGAIN! To new comers: 'ELLO! Welcome to the Bleeding Rose. Strap in and enjoy the ride.

* * *

**Prologue**

The demon stared at the two witches before him as he trailed a finger across a dusty bookshelf. "Do you understand your duty?" The two nodded, smiling slightly at each other. "Good." The demon smiled. The smile had no actual happiness as he fell into his tall stone chair. "I _will _be leader someday."

"The Winchester brothers have her in their possession, though. How are we supposed to get passed them?" The voice of reason spoke up, ignoring the look sent to her from both her mother and the demon she had just signed a contract with.

"By whatever means possible, you _will _get passed them and _get the angel_."

"But sir-"

He flew up from his seat, glaring at the two witches in front of him. "_Go_ now!"

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One**

Rice. He needed rice. For what he didn't know. He just knew that he needed rice. It was on the list that he held in front of him. Where the hell was he supposed to find the damn rice? Wyatt sighed angrily as he tried to find his way around the New York supermarket. He had taken to staying with Chris after he heard about the deal and because of that Chris had taken it upon himself to give his big brother chores. One of those chores being food shopping. And Wyatt couldn't find the damn rice. Instead he grumbled under his breath as he went down yet another isle full of nothing that he needed.

A high pitched ringing caught him off guard and Wyatt nearly jumped a foot in the air as he grabbed blindly for his phone. Pulling it out he looked at the unfamiliar number in confusion before flipping his phone open and pressing it to his ear. "Hello?"

"Uh. Hi. Wyatt?" The voice sounded slightly familiar to the eldest Halliwell's ears. But, then again, so did many voices.

"This is him. And who might this be?" Wyatt grabbed a random box of cookies off the shelf and threw it into the basket that was resting in the crook of his arm.

"Sam. Winchester. You helped me and my brother out a few months ago." It clicked and Wyatt almost found himself apologizing yet again as the images of that time flashed in front of his blue eyes.

"Can't say _I _helped you out. That was all Chris." Wyatt walked down the next isle, stopping to grab a Hamburger Helper.

He could almost hear the youngest Winchester (or at least he thought it was the youngest Winchester) shrug. "Mm. I guess."

Wyatt knew that he couldn't be calling just to catch up. And how did he get his number exactly...? "You called for...?"

"Right." Sam snapped into business mode. "We need your help."

Wyatt raised an eyebrow as he grabbed a few bags of chips. "How come that doesn't surprise me?" Sam snorted. "What is it you need help with?"

"Uh... I don't really know how to explain it..."

Wyatt smiled slightly, Sam reminded him of Chris in his way of not being able to find words. "Try me."

* * *

"So you didn't get the rice?" Chris said with a bored voice later on that day. Wyatt looked at his little brother incredulously as Chris shifted through the bags.

"They asked for _our help_, Chris..." Wyatt said slowly, making sure that Chris had heard him.

Chris looked up through his brown sheet of bangs. "Great."

Wyatt blinked, narrowing his eyes at the witch. "You don't care? At all?"

Chris sighed, removing his hands from the bag and staring Wyatt straight in the eye. "It's not that I don't care, Wyatt-"

"So we're going to help? Good. I'll just call Sam back." Wyatt stood up from the table, grabbing his phone from his front right pocket.

Chris sighed angrily. "No, _I'm_ not. You can all you want, but I'm not."

Wyatt stopped half way through the number. "Because of De-"

"You know why." Chris turned his back on Wyatt, shoving the peanut butter into the cabinet. "Why'd you buy this? None of us even eat peanut butter."

Wyatt shrugged, placing the phone up to his ear after typing in Sam's phone number. "Hey!" Wyatt glanced once more at Chris, who was studiously ignoring him. It was time Chris learned to deal with it, Wyatt decided. "We'll do it."

Chris turned around, the Hamburger Helper falling out of his hand. "_Wyatt_!"

Wyatt smiled at him briefly as he copied down the address Sam read out to him. "All right. See you in a few." He snapped his phone shut and finished writing the address.

"_See you in a few_?" Chris' voice as full of angry venom.

Wyatt winced. "You're on break." He shrugged helplessly.

"I have a _job,_ Wyatt. I can't just leave."

"Put in for vacation time?"

"This isn't even _close _to a vacation!"

Wyatt winced yet again. "It may turn out to be."

Chris' eyes hardened and green eyes glared at blue. The youngest Halliwell looked as if he wanted to yell really badly. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He let it out after a few seconds. "I'm sorry." Wyatt muttered, his blue eyes showing actual sympathy.

Chris opened his eyes, the last breath coming out as a tired sigh. "_Fine_. But if I-"

Wyatt nodded quickly. "You're gone. Got it."

Chris picked up the Hamburger Helper box from the ground, wiping it off with his sleeve. "When are we leaving?"

Wyatt smiled, grabbing a bag to put stuff away himself. "When we're done?" He offered.

Chris shrugged impassively. "Why not." His voice held a small amount of anger and Wyatt felt bad about being the cause of it. But it was time for Chris to get better, and if that meant seeing the cause for all his troubles at the moment then so be it. Wyatt would be there to protect him. Always.

* * *

_**A: N- **_There goes chapter one! How'd you like it? Sam and Dean shall be in the next chapter. For more notes see the first authors note. I don't really feel like copy and pasting that long thing all the way down here. Be happy. I wrote this instead of doing a take home test for Geometry.


	2. Heaven and Hell P2

Apocalypse 101

By: RavenHeart101

Disclaimer: It's my Christmas wish to own these two shows for one day... or to own them... FOREVER!

Summary: An assassin has been hired to find a fallen angel and take her for their side. Another has been hired to take out the Twice Blessed and Lucifer's vessel. Sam and Dean need help to protect a girl tuned into "Angel Radio". Who else should they call but Chris and Wyatt?

**Warnings:** Slash (don't like it, don't read it), language, sexual situations, alternate universe, spoilers for Supernatural, disregard to some things probably seeing as to how I've only seen up to Season 4 and some parts of season 5 of Supernatural.

_**A: N- **_PART TWO OF BLEEDING ROSE! If you haven't read that and want to read this, it would be better for you (and me... less explaining!) if you go ahead and read that one first.** Question! Should this story end up as mpreg or not?** It's up to you (the readers... well reviewers actually...). I can write it either way... but later on in this story it's going to become essential for me to know whether I should or not. There'll be a poll up on my page for y'all to check. Please vote!

This one will be longer than Bleeding Rose. Think of Bleeding Rose as one episode. Apocalypse 101 is a whole season. Got it?

Anywho... to all you old comers: NICE TO HEAR FROM YOU AGAIN! To new comers: 'ELLO! Welcome to the Bleeding Rose. Strap in and enjoy the ride.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

* * *

"This demon, Lilith, is trying to break the 66 seals and set Lucifer free."

"Lucifer will bring the Apocalypse."

"There are _600_ possible seals, and Lilith only has to break 66 of them. And no one knows which 66 she's going to break."

"_Impossible_ to stop her."

"The angels are losing."

"_We're all going to die_."

"Chris!" Wyatt waved a hand in front of his little brothers face, watching as Chris blinked and swallowed, rubbing his arms as a chill came over his body.

"Sorry." He muttered, glaring at the old cabin in front of him. Wyatt sent him a nervous look.

"You sure you want to do this...?" Wyatt asked softly.

Chris didn't turn back to spare Wyatt any kind of look. "_You_ were the one that wanted to do this. _Not me_." He set off down the narrow path, pulling his sweatshirt tighter around his swimmers body, glaring at the mud that splattered across his boots.

* * *

"Why'd you call them Sam?" Dean said, shuffling around the cabin, swinging a gun in his hand.

Sam rolled his eyes as he wiped his hands on his jeans and sat beside Anna. "I thought you'd be the person to jump at the idea. God knows that's all you've been secretly wanting to do ever since you got back."

Dean decided not to give his little brother the satisfaction of knowing that he was right by ignoring him. Anna looked at the eldest brother (who she was beginning to grow a fondness for) in confusion. "Who are you talking about?"

"Old friends." Sam said to her with a brief smile. "They can help."

"They shouldn't have to help."

"Oh just shut up Dean." Annoyance laced the younger Winchesters words as he rolled his eyes yet again.

"Seriously?" A voice said from outside the cabin with no small amount of distaste. "You made me come _here_?"

"It does look a bit crappy." Another said with a tiny wince.

"_A bit_?" Said the first with a small amount of venom. The first voice scoffed. "Figures they'd chose _this _pile of shit to meet us in." Dean's heart picked up speed when the voice clicked with a memory.

"Is that them?" Anna asked slowly, glancing cautiously at the doorway. Sam grunted, giving Dean a pointed look.

"I'll get it then." Dean threw Sam his gun with a little too much force, grumbling angrily when Sam caught it easily with a smirk. Dean pushed open the wooden door and stood frozen with the sight of who stood before him. Two brothers, not unlike him a Sam, one had their back facing him and the other was staring him straight in the eye. One had blonde hair and the other brown. One he knew very well, the other... not so much. The last time he had seen the blonde witch was right before he and Sam had left San Francisco. Painful memories flooded through his mind, almost consuming him to no end.

"Dean... right?" The blonde had furrowed his eyebrows and caught his younger brother off guard. Chris stiffened at the familiar name, swallowing down the lump that had formed in his throat.

Dean shook his head, clearing his mind and pushing the past as far back as it would go. "Yeah." He said shortly, nodding at the blonde carefully. "Wyatt?"

"Mhmm." The area was quiet for a while, awkwardly quiet and Dean found himself shuffling from his left foot to his right. "Uhm... I'll just... go inside." Wyatt walked past him slowly, greeting Sam with a small wave and making his way over to the younger Winchester and the red-headed girl.

Dean swallowed watching as Chris finally turned around to face him. The witches eyes were as mesmerizing as Dean remembered and he let out a shaky breath as Chris threw his arms around him in a tight hug. He shut his eyes and touched his cheek to the Halliwell's soft brown hair, letting the small moment of weakness pass on through. His arms curled around Chris' waist as the brown head buried itself into his shoulder. "I missed you." Dean heard a small voice whisper before Chris placed a small kiss to Dean's neck. It sent shivers down his spine and Dean hugged him closer. "But we have a job to do." Chris pushed him back lightly, making his way inside.

* * *

"So... you're Anna?" Chris asked slowly, taking in the red haired girl who sat beside Sam. She looked as if she had just been sobbing her heart out.

"_I'm sorry Anna... you're parents...._" Sam's voice echoed in Chris' head and the Halliwell shook it to rid himself of the thoughts. He spun the rose necklace in between his fingers as the girl nodded. "And you're Ruby?" He raised an eyebrow at the demon who stood in the corner. She gave him a nasty look. "Right..." Chris whispered to himself shaking away the unwanted pictures that flooded his mind when he looked at her. Dean's hand clenched into a fist.

"_They're coming_!" Anna whispered in fear, sitting up straighter in her seat.

"Who's coming?" Wyatt asked in worry, glancing at Chris out of the corner of his eye. The lights started flickering on and off, the wind outside the small cabin picking up. Chris didn't feel so good all of a sudden.

"Angels." Chris muttered. Dean shared a panicked look with Sam before he took charge.

"Back room." He said shortly, both of the Winchesters grabbing one of Anna's arms and running to the opposite end of the cabin as the black haired demon tried to hold the door shut. Sam shut the door behind Anna, Dean handing him a gun as Ruby made their way towards them. Ruby shuffled through the bag anxiously.

"Where's the knife?" She said, poking her dark head up to look at the two Winchesters.

"Uh..." Dean said, pulling his gaze away from the window.

Ruby looked at them in disbelief. "You're kidding."

"Don't look at me."

"Hey thanks." Sam said sarcastically.

"Great. Just peachy. Impeccable timing guys really." She said in a sarcastic and angry voice. The door started banging, Dean making his way to stand in front of Sam, Wyatt unconsciously shifting his weight so that he was blocking Chris from harm. The door flew open and off it's hinges, causing all five of them to jump. The hunters held their guns at the ready, Chris and Wyatt's magic prickled at the edges. Wind blew in their faces and a flapping of wings could be heard from outside. Then the angels entered.

One was black and the other white. One wore a messy suit with a trench coat on over it. His eyes were a sea green. The other wore a crisp suit and had dark brown eyes. The brothers instinctively lowered their guns and Chris took a small step back, trying to hide himself. Ruby's eyes flashed black. "Please tell me you're here to help." Dean spoke up desperately. "We've been having demon issues all day." Chris noticed how Dean only looked at the one in the trench coat.

_"Who are you?"  
_

_"Castiel."  
_

_"I am an angel of the lord."_ Chris shook his head stiffly, shutting his eyes in annoyance. Well this certainly _sucked_. Just who he was trying to avoid. _Angels_.

"I can see that." The dark one said, his eyes filled with dislike when he looked at Ruby and then at the Halliwell's. "Want to explain why you have those stains in the room?"

"We're here for Anna." Castiel broke through, catching all of them off guard.

"Here for her, like here for her?" Dean asked with caution. Once again he didn't look at the darker man, only at Castiel.

"Stop talking. Give her to us." The darker angel snapped.

"Who the hell are you?" Wyatt snapped, his voice controlled and tense. Chris decided that hiding behind his brother wasn't working very well.

_"Since when have you answered to Uriel?"_ Right... Uriel. It made since. The name suited him, Chris decided.

"Are you going to help her?" Sam asked. Obviously he hadn't figured it out by now.

"No." Castiel said, capturing the rooms attention. Chris knew the words before he spoke them. "She has to die."

"Well... isn't that peachy." Wyatt said with sarcasm dripping from his words.

"You couldn't be more _un original_." Chris muttered, glaring at the angels he was trying so hard to stay hidden from.

"You want Anna?" Sam asked in disbelief. "Why?"

Uriel took a step towards him, and the Halliwell's tensed. "Don't worry I'll kill her gently." Chris decided that he didn't really like him.

"You're some heartless sons of bitches, you know that?" Dean said in anger. Castiel looked down at the floor in what seemed to be a small amount of sadness.

"As a matter of a fact we are." Chris would have laughed if it wasn't for the situation, instead he tightened his grip on his magic. "And-"

"_And_. Anna's an innocent girl." Sam said with a fierce protectiveness.

"She is far from innocent."

Sam and Dean shared a look with Wyatt and Chris. "What's that supposed to mean?" Sam asked slowly.

"It means, that she worse of an abomination you've been screwing." Uriel spit out harshly. "Now. Give. Us. The. Girl." Uriel punctuated every word.

Sam and Dean communicated through their eyes. "Sorry. Get yourself another one. Try J-day."

"Who's going to stop us? You two?" Chris noticed with a small bit of anger that the angels hadn't even cared to notice him and Wyatt who stood in a corner. They shared a look of annoyance.

"Always underestimate the witch." Wyatt muttered, smiling briefly at his younger brother. "Or this demon whore?" Uriel picked Ruby up by the arm and threw her into a window. She grunted as she made impact, the glass breaking. Then all hell broke loose.

Uriel tried to pull Ruby out of the comatose girl, only to be partially stopped by Dean... who tried to attack him with a gun. Castiel made his way towards Sam, ignoring the beg to stop. Wyatt glanced at Chris. "Go get Anna." He said shortly, stepping out of the corner only when he felt Chris dissappear into orbs.

* * *

Chris re-appeared, catching Anna off guard. She squealed only quieting once she recognized him. "Shh." He whispered, glancing at the door. It all was happening so fast. A hand touched the doorknob and Chris felt more than saw a shift of lightning. He turned around fast, his eyes falling on Anna. Her wrist was covered in blood, as was her hand; said hand rested in the middle of a mirror, where blood surrounded symbols that Chris could only get flashes of. He heard quick whispers saying things he didn't understand. "Anna _no_!" And then it was dark.

* * *

_**A: N- **_Chapter two, DONE! Yayness! Hahaha. I was watching two episodes of Supernatural while writing this, so if you recognize quotes... it's from those episodes. Hints as to what the deal Chris made with the Elders are in this chapter! Don't forget about the poll that's up on my page, buddies! Thanks for all the lovely reviews!

Next chapter: "Half of me was almost ripped out because_ she_ did something that just popped into her head!"

"You have the sight..."

"Not by choice."

"I don't know Dean. Let's talk about you. How was hell?"

"Don't worry Dean. It was just _sex._ It's not like it _matters_."


	3. Heaven and Hell P3

Apocalypse 101

By: RavenHeart101

Disclaimer: -Steals- IT'S MIIIINE! ALLLLLL MINE! –drops into a puddle- … Shit…

Summary: An assassin has been hired to find a fallen angel and take her for their side. Another has been hired to take out the Twice Blessed and Lucifer's vessel. Sam and Dean need help to protect a girl tuned into "Angel Radio". Who else should they call but Chris and Wyatt?

**Warnings:** Slash (don't like it, don't read it), language, sexual situations, alternate universe, spoilers for Supernatural, disregard to some things probably seeing as to how I've only seen up to Season 4 and some parts of season 5 of Supernatural. Mpreg.

_**A: N- **_PART TWO OF BLEEDING ROSE! If you haven't read that and want to read this, it would be better for you (and me... less explaining!) if you go ahead and read that one first.** Basically everyone is saying that this should be Mpreg, so guess what? It's now going to be Mpreg. Don't like it? Deal with it. **

**For the part where Chris and Dean talk at the end I listened to "Speeding Cars" by Imogen Heap, and "Let Go" by Frou Frou. If you want you can listen to them while reading that one part. **

I apologize for not updating sooner. I blame it one me being too lazy to really put in my DVD's and write this chapter. Actually I'm not studying for my midterms and am, instead, writing this chapter for all of you. Hope you enjoy it.

This one will be longer than Bleeding Rose. Think of Bleeding Rose as one episode. Apocalypse 101 is a whole season. Got it?

Anywho... to all you old comers: NICE TO HEAR FROM YOU AGAIN! To new comers: 'ELLO! Welcome to the Bleeding Rose. Strap in and enjoy the ride.

* * *

Chapter 3- Heaven and Hell

* * *

Chris moaned, his arm coming up to cover his eyes. A headache attacked the moment his eyes opened to the sea green that belonged to one Dean Winchester. He blinked them shut before pushing them open again and pushing himself into a seated position. He was still on the floor where he had fallen and Anna was pacing in a corner, the demon girl, Ruby, standing beside her. He wondered briefly where Sam was before he noted that Wyatt was standing in the doorway. His mouth was moving, but Chris heard no sound, other than the high pitched ringing that was assaulting his ears that is. His eyes flashed to the mirror, symbols painted in blood shone brightly. He glanced at Anna's arm, where a handkerchief that Dean kept in his pocket for the Impala wrapped tightly around her wrist.

Chris ignored the hand the eldest Winchester offered and pushed himself to his feet, stumbling over the mirror, nearly falling before Wyatt gripped his arm, fixing him with a concerned look. Still, their mouths moved. Still, he heard nothing but the high pitched ringing. Still, Chris felt as if he had just had brain surgery. Symbols flashed before his eyes, a scene filled with bright light and the pained looks on the Angels', Uriel and Castiel's faces as they were physically pushed out of the room. Out of the cabin and out of the atmosphere. Back into Heaven. _"Are-Are they gone?" Anna. Gasping._

_ "Did you kill them?" Dean. Worried. Scared. _

_ "No. I sent them away… far away." Gasping._

_ "Wanna tell me how?" Nervous. Apprehensive. Scared._

_ "It just popped in my head." Another gasp. "I don't know how I did it." Another gasp. Scared. "I just did." _

_ Silence._

Chris shook his head frantically, ridding himself of the voices. Annoyance crept up his spine as he stared, long and hard, at the mirror. "Chris…?" Sam's apprehensive voice asked. He was worried and Chris, for the life of him, didn't really care. The lights above them shook and Anna shifted closer to Dean.

"Are they back?" Dean's own worried voice asked the general area. No one answered for awhile, Ruby's eyes flashing black.

Wyatt sighed and gripped Chris' arm tighter. "No. Chris is just losing control of his magic."

"_Magic?"_ Ruby's voice spit out, disgust poisoning the word.

"Why?" Sam asked in curiosity as second later.

Wyatt just looked at Chris, knowing his brother, and knowing that he was soon going to snap. "Half of me was almost ripped out because_ she_ did something that just popped into her head!" Anna took a step back, hiding behind the eldest Hunter. Ruby's eyes flashed back as the lights flickered on and off. Sam made a grab for his gun. Dean subconsciously stood in front of his little brother. And Wyatt… Wyatt just stood beside him, gripping his brother's arm in case they had to orb out.

Silence.

"I-I'm sorry." Anna stuttered, gripping Dean's jacket. Chris' eyes flashed and a crack appeared the mirror before he pushed himself away from the table. The contents on it jingled as they hit one another, a few bottles falling to the ground and breaking, the mirror crashing onto the floor. He glared at everyone in the room before stalking out, out of the room and out of the cabin. Then he orbed back home.

Silence once again. Then Wyatt shrugged and whispered to Sam that he'd be back before orbing after his little brother, and back into the daylight of New York.

* * *

"I can't do this, Wy! Not now!" Chris yelled once his brother appeared. Wyatt looked around himself, noticing with a small amount of fear, the lack of New York.

"Where the hell are we?"

Chris' arms were crossed as the wind blew fiercely through his chestnut hair. "San Francisco."

"Why… exactly are we back in San Fran?" Wyatt asked nervously, also noting how high up they were. He looked down, his stomach dropping at the height before he pulled back, leaning his back on the red iron, gripping it as if his life depended on it. "No… _no_. I think the question is why are we on the Golden Gate Bridge?" His voice caught at the last word, never really being one for heights.

"Why not? It's as good a place as any to jump to your death." Chris said with a sarcastic laugh. "Think of it Wy… I'll be dead before I hit the ground… or the water."

"Unless your magic kicks in."

A brief smirk crossed the younger Halliwell's features. "True." He turned back towards Wyatt, offering his brother his hand and orbing them back to relatively safer ground in New York. Wyatt collapsed on their couch with a happy wine, noting when Chris sat down beside him with a troubled moan. "I'm sorry." He muttered when Wyatt glanced at him through spinning blue eyes.

"Naw… It's okay." Wyatt lied to both himself and his brother.

Chris laughed indignantly, sitting up and rubbing his brother's back to sooth him. "Course it isn't." There was silence in the small apartment, before Chris sighed again as Wyatt leaned back on the couch, gazing at him with concern. "I don't know why I snapped."

Wyatt rolled his eyes. "Well, I don't know. I'm guessing it's because your soul was almost ripped out of you."

"Good guess." Yet another sigh. Chris' hand flew to his hair and ran through it before stopping at his face, cradling his head. "I was just so… mad. And I know we were taught to not let our emotions mix with our powers-"

"But sometimes you just can't help it. I know, Chris. It has happened to me too."

"But I wanted to _rip her apart_! Do you have _any idea_ how much that hurt?!"

"I'm guessing a lot. Chris you had every right to lose your temper."

"But she's an innocent! I could have killed her!"

"Are you sure you're not just upset that you could have hurt Dean?"

They were silent. Chris staring at Wyatt with a look of annoyance in his green eyes. "Why do you keep bringing him up?"

The elder Halliwell rolled his eyes, sitting back with a smug smirk. "Maybe because you keep avoiding the subject that is Dean Winchester."

"He was in hell, Wy-"

"And you struck a deal with the Elders to drag his ass outta the pit."

"-But that's beside the point! Dean has absolutely nothing to do with this case! Angels do. I said that the moment they showed up I was out-!"

"You fell for him, Chris. You had sex, and you fell for him."

Chris stared at his brother in disbelief. "You couldn't have been more frank."

"I know." Another smug smile was painted across Wyatt's face.

"Wyatt. It was… a thing of the past and now in the present we have a very real problem. One that has to do, mainly, with angels and this weird Anna girl."

"Do you want to help her?"

"She's an innocent Wyatt."

"And…?"

"She's probably going to be the only innocent I'm going to have a problem not killing."

Wyatt just smiled.

* * *

Wyatt gave Sam a call, asking, politely, where they were. The brothers decided to split up, Wyatt going to help Sam do research and Chris to help Dean do whatever the hell he was doing. Wyatt just wanted to get his brother to calm down, and, he hoped, that the elder Hunter would do just that. Dean was explaining some sort of panic room when Chris showed up, surprised that he was basically pushed out of the room by some invisible hand. Ruby smiled smugly and Chris just glowered at her. He was _sick and tired_ of that smile today.

Dean banged on the wall. "Iron walls, drenched in salt. Demons can't even touch the joint." Anna was sitting a chair opposite him, her body tucked in on herself protectively.

"Which I find racist by the way." Ruby piped up as Dean turned to look at her. When he noticed Chris he stopped, staring at him in a way Chris had never expected. The Hunter was looking at him the same way he looked at Ruby. Hostile. As if _he_ was the enemy. It felt as if a cold hand had just squeezed Chris' heart and he looked away from the Winchester. He didn't hear what Dean said next, but he caught the sympathetic look Ruby sent his way as she tossed Dean a few bags.

"Hex bags?" He asked in a small amount of disbelief.

"Extra crunchy. Hide us from angels, demons or…" The other word was drowned out as she muttered it.

"Thanks Ruby." The demon looked shocked, as did Chris, who glanced up at the Hunter with a look of surprise. Dean just paid him no mind and turned back to Anna. Chris heard no more from Dean as he went back into the room, Ruby trading him a look.

"Must suck." She said lightly, almost sympathetic.

"What?" Chris wasn't hostile to her, he had friends who were demons, he just kept his guard up.

"Having him look at you like that."

The witch shrugged. "I guess."

"You don't have to lie to me, you know." Ruby sounded almost hurt. "I know what it's like."

"So, Anna. What's playing on Angel Radio?" Dean's voice piped up loudly, effectively cutting off their conversation.

"It's quiet. Dead silence." The innocent answered, softly.

"Good." Dean turned away from her and looked, instead at Chris. "That's not troubling at all." They traded looks, ones that said, clearly, "We need to talk." Ruby winced sympathetically.

"We're in trouble, huh?" Anna asked, drawing his attention back to her. "You guys are scared?" Chris stifled a snort at her "innocence" ploy. It was starting to get on his nerves. He crossed his arms and shifted to his opposite foot.

Dean glanced at him and Ruby once more. Ruby giving him a warning look. Dean turned away, his eyes connecting with Chris' once more before falling back on Anna. "Naw." He faked a smile, Anna seeing right through it and looking towards the door, finally noticing that Chris was there.

The witch tensed slightly when he felt Wyatt and Sam enter the house, his arms tightening around himself unconsciously. "Hey. Dean?" Sam's voice called from upstairs. Ruby traded looks with Chris as Dean made his way towards them. The hunter's eyes fell on Ruby.

"Keep an eye on her." He ordered gently and sternly, nodding towards Anna in explanation of "her". He glanced at Chris as he walked by, feeling the witch follow him up the cellar stairs. Chris grabbed his hand on the stair case, forcing the man to look at him.

"I'm sorry, all right?" He hated the desperation that filled his voice. "I lost my temper and I'm _sorry_."

Dean just looked at their hands and then back at him. "Not now, Chris." And then he gently untangled their hands and walked up the stairs, going to talk to Sam and leaving Chris without and invitation to do anything.

* * *

Wyatt came downstairs to join them, nodding at Ruby and taking a seat next to Chris on the stairs. He comfortingly put a hand on his brother's knee. "What's up?"

"I don't know what I did wrong, Wy…" Chris muttered through his hands miserably.

"He's just not used to it." Wyatt rubbed the denim covered knee gently before sighing. "You guys going to talk?"

"Yeah."

"When?"

"I don't know, Wy. Probably when the job's done."

"Maybe by then he'll stop looking at you as if you've done something wrong."

"I _highly_ doubt it."

* * *

They were called back upstairs an hour later. Sam made his way toward them, a folder in held in his hand tightly. "Hey." He greeted, smiling at Chris nervously. Chris smiled back, noting that, at least, he was making an effort to _not_ be freaked out. "Okay, so Wyatt and I did some research on Anna and found out that her latest psych episode wasn't her first."

"What was?" Chris asked curiously, trying, and failing, to look over Sam's shoulder at the folder. Wyatt laughed lightly, stepping aside so that the shorter man could look.

"When she was two and a half she'd get hysterical whenever her dad got close. She was convinced that he wasn't her real dad." Sam answered matter of a fact like.

"Did she happen to say who she thought her father was?" Chris took the files when Sam handed them to him, flipping through the pages.

"Naw. Anna didn't say. She kept repeating that this real father of hers was mad. Very mad."

"Wanting to kill her mad." Chris whispered. He glanced up at Sam and Wyatt, both who nodded miserably. Well… Wyatt nodded miserably, Sam nodded in curiosity.

"And she saw a kid shrink and grew up normal. No more problems until now." Wyatt took the file back, handing it to Sam and standing next to Chris once more.

"What is she hiding…?" Chris whispered, trading a look with Dean, who shrugged in response.

"Why don't you just ask me to my face?" An angry voice snapped from the doorway. They all jumped, Wyatt trading a nervous look with the younger Halliwell as they turned around to face her. Ruby and Anna stood in the doorway, a smug look on Ruby's features and a pissed off look on Anna's.

"Nice job watchin' her." Dean said with a large note of sarcasm.

"I'm watchin' her." Ruby made a show at staring at the red headed girl.

Sam rolled his eyes at her. "No… you're right, Anna. Is there anything you wanna tell us?" Of course, Sam was hoping that she would just spill, and not make them figure it out on their own. Anna deflated, her anger visibly disappearing.

"About what?" She was still up for snapping though. Ruby rolled her eyes and Chris had to stop himself from doing the same. Sam opened his mouth to retort, the blonde haired witch cutting him off.

"The angels said you were guilty." Wyatt said curiosity and patience thick in his voice. "Of something…" He muttered under his breath, trading a light smile with Chris and Sam.

"Why would they say that?" Sam asked her, stiff hostility floating through his words.

"You tell me." Anna snapped again. Ruby and Chris shared an annoyed look. "Tell me why my life has been leveled!" The anger was back and Dean was looking sympathetic. Chris, himself, was beginning to feel an inkling of guilt for not giving the girl a chance and trying to understand why she was there. He didn't really know much about the case they were supposed to be helping the Winchesters on, actually, and that seemed to just occur to him. "Why my parents are dead." She sounded about ready to burst into tears and Chris shifted uncomfortably. "I don't know. I swear." Sam looked down, ashamed with himself for asking her the question as if she had done something wrong. "I would give anything to know." The understanding and sympathetic look was back in everyone, but Ruby's, eyes. Sam was the first to recover, nodding ever so slightly.

"Okay. Then let's find out."

"How?" Was the last word that was passed through the house.

* * *

They had all retreated into the cellar, those who could, going into the panic room. Dean had left to go pick up a psychic and the rest of them were left with nothing to do. Anna looked around the room, Wyatt sat beside Sam inside the room, talking about something or other and Chris found himself envying, once again, his big brother. Chris had a feeling he knew why Wyatt could enter the room and yet he couldn't and he didn't like the implications one bit. Being the Twice Blessed had gotten them into a lot of trouble before. He shifted his weight onto his other leg. He couldn't help wishing that Patty was there. When Dean came back it was with a woman, their footsteps hit the stairs loudly, shocking everyone into silence. "We're here." Dean announced the obvious. Sam jumped to his feet.

"Pamela, hey!" He said joyfully.

_A scream and then fire shooting up from candles and burned out eyes. _

Chris shook his head to rid himself of the thoughts. "Sam?" A smile spread across the woman's face. She was beautiful, long, curly dark hair and dressed in a sporty girl's outfit. She reminded Chris of what Patty would be like if she was still alive.

"Yeah it's me Sam." He said, grabbing her arms, smiling himself.

"Sam? Sam is that you?" She asked again.

"Yeah, I'm right here." Her hand flew up to his face. She hummed to herself.

"Oh, you know how I can tell?" He traded a look with Dean as her hand flew down to his butt, hitting it lightly. Chris smothered a laugh with his hand, noting the smile that was on Dean's face when he looked at Chris. "That perky little ass of yours." Sam laughed. "Can bounce a nickel off that thing." Ruby actually looked jealous. "Of course I know it's you grumpy." Pamela had a nice, joyful laugh, something that was needed in the small, gloomy and bored room. Anna stood in the doorway of the panic room, her arms crossed. "The same way that I know that's a demon and that's the poor girl Anna." And then she looked at Chris and Wyatt through her dark sunglasses. "And that boy's a witch… a powerful witch. You're close to him, Sam?" She asked, gesturing at Wyatt. Sam looked shocked. "And you… you have the sight." She looked at Chris is surprise.

"Not by choice." Chris replied stiffly, avoiding Dean's curious eyes.

Pamela shook her dark head. "You're a witch too. And close to Dean."

"Yeah." Chris said lightly. "I'm Chris. The other witch, he's my brother, Wyatt."

She smiled, nodding at them before looking back at Sam. "And that you've been eyeing my rack." Sam made a few noises in the back of his throat, embarrassed.

Pamela laughed. "Don't sweat it kiddo. I still got more sense than most."

She made her way towards Ruby and Anna. "Hey Anna, how are ya I'm Pamela." She took Anna's hands in hers, a smile spreading across Anna's face.

"Hi." Anna answered.

"Dean told me what's been goin' on and I'm excited to help." Pamela kept a smile on her face.

"Oh… that's nice of you."

"Yeah. Well… not really. Any chance I have to take over an angel I'm takin' it."

"Why?" Anna asked in curiosity.

"They stole something from me." She took off her sun glasses, revealing white stone in the place of her eyes. "Demony I know. But they're just plastic. Good for business. Makes me look _extra psychic_ don't you think?" Chris had to admit; she sure knew what to say in order to calm someone down.

Anna smiled as they laughed. "Now." Pamela said. "How 'bout you tell me what you're deal is." She lead her into the panic room, Sam following them. Dean made his way over to Chris.

"The sight, huh?" He said in his gruff voice. Chris smiled lightly at the Winchester.

"It's a long story."

"Something else we need to talk about?"

"Yep."

"Those things just keep pilin' up."

"Yeah." He smiled up at the hunter. "I really am sorry, Dean. For losing my temper." He muttered, knowing the man will hear him.

Dean's hand fell onto the witches shoulder. "I know." They were silent for a while, comfortable. "Just another thing to talk about, huh?"

"Mmm." Chris hummed laughing lightly.

"Come on." Dean pat Chris' lower back both making their way towards the panic room. Chris stopped in the doorway, Dean carried on into the room, giving Chris a curious look.

"Now I'm going to count down, five to zero." Pamela was saying quietly to Anna, who was laying down on the bed. "When I get to zero you'll be in a deep state of hypnosis. As I count down just go deeper and deeper, okay? Five… four… three…. Two… one… deep sleep." She reached over and shut Anna's eyes. "Deep sleep." She repeated as she sat back in her chair. "Every muscle calm, and relaxed. Can you hear me?"

"I can hear you." Anna answered slowly and softly.

"Now Anna, tell me. How can you hear the angels? How did you work that spell?"

"I don't know. I just did."

"Your father. What's his name?"

"Rich Milton."

"All right." Pamela nodded. "But I want you to look further back." Sam looked at both Chris and Ruby, who stood in the doorway. "When you were very young, just a couple of years old."

"I don't want to." Her voice gained a panicked edge to it.

"It'll be okay, Anna. Just one look, that's all we need."

"No." Anna's head turned to the side.

"What's your dad's name?" Pamela pushed. "Your real dad?" Anna shook, twitching. "Why's he angry at you?"

"No!" Anna gasped, as if in pain. "No! No! No! NO!" And then she flung forward in the bed, screaming.

"Calm down." Pamela ordered.

"He's gunna kill me!" She screamed into the pillow.

"Anna you're safe." The door leading into the panic room slammed shut, everyone jumping.

"NO!" The lights flashed in the room, breaking, sparks flying everywhere.

"Calm down. It's all right."

"He's gunna kill me!"

"Dean don't!"

The sound a chair breaking and more screaming. "Wake in one, two, three, four, five. Anna. Anna? You all right?"

_"Thank you Pamela. That helped a lot. I remember now." _

_ "Remember what?" Sam._

_ "Who I am." _

_ "I'll bite. Who are you?" Dean._

_ "I'm an angel." Dead silence.

* * *

_

Ten minutes later and they were upstairs. Chris stood behind where Dean sat, Wyatt's hand on his arm, effectively keeping him from orbing off to God knows where. Anna was pacing the floor in front of them. "Don't be afraid. I'm not like the others." She said to Ruby.

"I don't find that very reassuring."

"Neither do I." Pamela said.

"So…" Anna sighed, making her way over to Dean. "Castiel, Uriel… they're the ones that came for me?"

Dean nodded, but Sam was the one who answered. "You know them?"

"We were kinda in the same fox hole." She said as explanation. Chris shifted closer to Wyatt, noting how his brother, subconsciously, stood in front of him.

"So, what? Were they like your bosses or something?" Dean asked.

"Try the other way around." She looked into his eyes shyly and Chris felt a sharp pang of jealousy run down his spine.

"Look at you." Dean said with a sarcastic smile.

"Now they want to kill you." Pamela stated, getting back on track.

"Orders are orders." Anna started pacing again. "I'm sure I have a death sentence on my head."

"Why?" Wyatt piped up, Sam glancing back at him.

"I disobeyed. Which for us is about the worst thing you can do."

"You fell." Chris said as it dawned on him. His arms crossed in front of his chest. Dean sent him a surprised look, before turning back to Anna.

"Meaning?"

"She fell to earth." Pamela supplied. "Became human."

"Wait a minute. I don't understand. So angels can just… become human?" Sam asked.

"Kinda hurts." Anna said with a small smile. "Try cutting your kidney out with a butter knife. That kinda hurt."

"You ripped out your grace." Chris said plainly, looking at her with dull eyes and disbelief.

Anna nodded. Dean glanced back at him. "Come again?"

"My grace. It's… energy. Hacked it out and fell." Anna said simply with a shrug. "My… mother Amy couldn't get pregnant. Always called me her little miracle. She had no idea how right she was."

"So… you just forgot you were God's little… power ranger?" Dean asked in disbelief.

"The older I got, the longer I was human, yeah."

"I don't think you all appreciate how completely screwed we are." Ruby said sharply, sending both Sam and Chris a meaningful look.

"Ruby's right-." Chris said.

"Heaven wants me dead." Anna cut him off.

"And hell just… wants her." Ruby supplied. "Flesh and blood angel that you can question, torture. That bleeds. Sister, you're the Stanley Cup. And sooner or later, heaven or hell, they're gunna find ya."

"I know." Anna made her way back over to Dean.

"You're crazy." Chris said to her before she even revealed her plan.

She ignored him. "That's why… I'm gunna get it back."

"What?" Sam asked in disbelief.

"Her grace." Chris spit out, glaring at the girl fiercely.

"You can do that?" Dean asked with his eyes still on the witch.

"If I can find it." Anna nodded.

"So you're just gunna, take some divine bong hit and shzam you're Roma Downy?"

"Something like that."

"All right." Dean smirked at her. "I like this plan." Jealousy crept up Chris' spine again. "So where's this grace of yours?"

"Lost track. I was falling at about ten thousand miles per hour at the time."

"Wait. You mean falling, falling?" Sam asked. "Like… literally?"

"Yes."

"Like the way a human, I, can see. Like a comet or a meteor?"

"Why do you ask?"

* * *

Two hours of research later and Sam might have finally found something. "Here, in March '85, and meteorite vanished in the night sky in western Ohio. It was sighted nine months before Anna was born and she was born in that part of Ohio."

"You're buff for a nerd." Ruby said to him softly, noting that Chris and Wyatt stood hunched over talking to one another in a corner of the doorway.

"I think it was Anna." Sam reached over behind him for some papers. "And here, same time, another meteor over Kentucky."

"And that's her grace?" Ruby asked.

"Yup." Wyatt answered for him.

"Might be." Sam answered at the same time.

"All right, that just narrows it down to an entire state." Ruby spit out, jumping up from her seat.

"Look, it's a start." Sam snapped.

"Sam…" Ruby began. "I-I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For bringing you this mess. If I…" Chris drifted out of the room as his phone rang. He reached into his pocket, frowning at the name that flashed on the screen.

"Hello?" He asked lightly.

"Hey, Chris." A familiar voice answered politely.

"Why are you calling me, Bianca?" The girl on the other line laughed.

"Well… you couldn't be less frank."

"Bi… you're my best friend and all but I'd rather you get to the point." He glanced outside at Dean and Anna.

"Okay, okay." He heard her sigh. "I need your help."

"What kind of help? If you need help with school I kinda can't right now-"

"No, Chris. Not school."

"Then what, Bi? Demon trouble?"

"More like angel trouble."

"No." Chris snapped. "Absolutely not." Dean moved closer to Anna, sitting against a car beside her.

"Chris… they want me to find this girl… she… she's a fallen angel or something-"

"Wait." Chris commanded her. "You-did they give you name?"

"Anna Milton. They said that the Winchesters were protecting her and I know you know the Winchesters-"

"Bi… I'm gunna call you back." He didn't wait for her answer as he slammed shut his phone and turned around to face Wyatt. "We need to go." He stated, grabbing his brother's arm and dissolving into bright blue orbs, ignoring the looks that Sam and Ruby sent their way.

* * *

Research, research and more research. It was the only thing that Chris and Wyatt could think of doing. They interviewed Bianca face to face. They looked in the Book of Shadows while their mother and father were at work. When they orbed back to wherever the Winchesters and Ruby and Anna were. Chris and Wyatt filling in Sam, who was the only person in the house, with what they had learned. Anna was a fallen angel for sure, and more than two parties wanted Anna on their side. Bianca, who was trying hard to be on their side, was hired to retrieve her and knew where they were. She was trying to hold her mother off but she couldn't do so for very long, sooner or later the scrying crystal would fall and her mother would know exactly where they were. They came up with a quick plan and got to work on it.

Wyatt told Chris to go find Anna and Dean and explain to him what they were doing. And Chris walked out into the open, freezing when he saw what was going on in the Impala. He swallowed, a cold hand gripping his heart tightly before he ran out of the view of the car, is breath fast and uncontrollable. He pushed himself back into the cabin, past Wyatt and Sam and Ruby and sitting in a back room. Falling to the ground he leaned his head into his knees and didn't cry. He just… sat and thought and felt as if his heart was gone.

* * *

Chris didn't come out until Wyatt told him that it was time. It was daylight and Chris came into the room at the same time the angel's did. Castiel and Uriel entered the room in a stony silence. The door clanged open and shut behind them. Sam placed a hand in front of Anna, his glance telling Wyatt and Chris to stop where they are. "Hello Anna. It's good to see you." Castiel greeted her.

They both stared at each other with big, round eyes. "How- How'd you find us?" Sam asked angrily and in disbelief. There was a lot of disbelief going around on this case.

Castiel nodded ever so slightly at Dean. Everyone traded looks, gazing at Dean in disbelief. "Dean…?" Sam asked in anger.

"I'm sorry." Dean whispered to Anna, not even acknowledging Sam's presence.

"Why?" Sam spit out.

Dean still didn't look at him. "Because they gave him a choice." Anna answered for him, glazing at Sam. "They either kill me, or kill you." Sam looked at the angel's accusingly. Wyatt gripped his brother's arm tighter. They didn't plan this.

"I know how their minds work." Anna spit out. Then she reached over and stroked Dean's arm, before leaning up and kissing him. Chris turned away, noting how Wyatt's hand moved from his arm to his back, patting it gently as he glared openly at the eldest Winchester. Sam noticed the look too and traded a small shake of his head with Wyatt. "You did the best you could." Anna whispered when they pulled back. "I forgive you." Anna turned back to the angels with new resolve. "Okay. No more tricks. No more running. I'm ready."

Castiel narrowed his eyes, suspicion clouding the dark orbs. "I'm sorry."

Chris shifted closer to Wyatt, both of them trading bottles of potions. "No. You're not." Anna stated, shaking her head at him. "Not really. You don't know the feeling." Castiel almost looked insulted.

"Still, we have history." Castiel muttered to her. "It's just-"

"Orders are orders. I know. Just make it quick."

They both nodded and Sam and Dean looked away, both looking close to tears. Chris and Wyatt both tensed when the presence of demons entered the room. "Don't you touch a hair on that poor girl's head." The man's voice was stuffy, sounded congested. Everyone but the two witches turned around to look at them. Ruby was being held by two demons, blood seeping through her shirt. Dean looked afraid, betrayed, even. And then Uriel stepped forward, everyone moving out of the way.

"How dare you come into this room, you pussy sore." He spit out to the demon.

"Name calling." The demon, Alistair Chris learned his name was, said himself. "That hurt my feelings, you sanctimonious fanatical prick."

"Turn around, walk away, now." Castiel ordered.

The angels were tense. The demons were tense. The hunters were tense and the witches were tense. "Sure. Just give us the girl. We'll make sure she's punished good and proper."

"You know who we are and what we will do." Castiel started toward the demons, stopping behind Uriel. "We won't ask you again. Leave. Now. Or be laid to waste."

The demon sneered. "Think I'll take my chances." And then the fighting began. Demons were sent back to hell, angels almost sent back to heaven. Chris and Wyatt let some of their magic loose, throwing potions here and there, hand to hand combat too. Their powers came in handy, Chris throwing one demon across the room and into a wall. "Dean, Dean, Dean! I'm so disappointed. You! Had so much promise!" Alistair said after he pulled himself up and away from Castiel. The cabin was quiet. And then the demon began choking them.

"Dean!" Chris yelled, running over to the fallen hunters. Alistair just laughed a bit, his other hand flying up and pinning Chris to the opposite wall. One of the last demons was sent back to hell, Anna running up to Uriel and ripping off the necklace that held her grace. She ran into the open and slammed it to the ground, the glass that held it in breaking and white light streaming and filling the area. Anna opened her mouth and screamed as it went in through her mouth. Her eyes shinned with bright white light, everyone stared as she collapsed the ground. Shaking and convulsing until she kneeled forward, looking up at the ceiling and screaming. Her body glowed. "Shut your eyes. Shut your eyes! SHUT YOUR EYES!" And they all did. Ruby, Sam, Dean and Wyatt covering their eyes, Chris just shutting his eyes, a headache forming behind his eyes as the light streamed everywhere. When the light disappeared and they opened their eyes Chris had collapsed to the ground and Alistair was gone.

The angels looked around themselves. The Winchesters and the angels met in the middle of the floor, Dean leaning down to pick up Ruby's knife. "What are you guys waiting for?" He asked. "Go get Anna, unless you can't." Wyatt ran over to help Ruby, his hands glowing a bright light to heal her. It didn't heal all the way, but it was well enough.

"This isn't over!" Uriel yelled in aggravation, gasping for breath and only being held back by Castiel.

"Well… it looks over to me jug-less." Dean spoke back. Castiel shared a look with Dean before they disappeared. Ruby limped over to Sam and Dean, sending Wyatt a thank you nod. No one noticed Chris sitting on the floor until Dean walked over to him. He kneeled down beside him, looking Chris straight in the eye.

"You all right?" He asked, concern coating his sea green eyes.

Chris just stared at him. "Peachy." He grabbed a piece of wood, ignoring how it cut his hand, walking past Dean's offered one.

"Good plan." Dean said to the four of them. "Get the angels and demons in the same room with themselves. Damn good plan." Dean forced a smile on his face, looking at Chris who avoided his eyes.

"I bet she's happy… wherever she is." Sam said. Dean traded looks with Ruby.

"I doubt it."

* * *

"We need to talk." Dean said stiffly, coming up to stand next to Chris a day later. The witch sighed, scratching his neck.

"I guess." He muttered, kicking at a stone on the ground.

Dean rubbed his neck in nervousness before letting out a small laugh. "I… I don't know what to tell you, Chris." He swallowed. "How-how are you?"

"I'm going to college."

"Yeah?" Dean smiled slightly. "What for?"

"Writing, cooking, law, I don't know Dean. Let's talk about you. How was hell?" Chris spit out, turning around to face the hunter with a cool stare. Dean stiffened.

"How do you know about that?"

"Sam called and told me." A cruel smile spread across his lips. "It took me four months to get you out. Four months to strike a deal."

Surprise crossed Dean's eyes. "Deal? Angel's dragged me outta the pit-"

"Because the elders told them to, Dean." Chris laughed. "Demons aren't the only things you can make deals with." He spit out turning away from him.

"What-what was the deal for?"

Chris kicked at a tree stump. "I got _special powers_. I get to be part angel. All my mortal side, _gone. _Forever."

"What?" Dean asked in disbelief.

"And you know what's the worse?" Chris' voice was thick with tears. "It was just sex to you."

"Chris…"

"I just give up _everything_ for you and it's just _sex_!" He turned around to face him. "But don't you worry Dean. It was just _sex._ It's not like it _matters_." He shoved passed him to go back into the cabin when Dean grabbed his arm, pulling him into him.

"It does matter, Chris. I want this to work."

Chris forced a smile. "Want what to work? You told me to forget about you-!"

"I'm sorry, all right! I didn't know what to do and I'm sorry. I thought I was going to die, Chris. I didn't think I was comin' back."

"Do you know how much it hurt, Dean? Seeing you with Anna?"

"You saw-?"

"I was going to tell you the plan and I _saw_!"

"Chris…"

"I-I just… I need to think." He pushed by Dean and walked away and down the road. Sam and Dean left around an hour after that. Dean confessing to Sam that it had been 40 years not four months. He couldn't help but hear the accusing voice in his head that told him that he screwed up. He never really knew how much he wanted it to work until it was nearly too late. Now what was he supposed to do?

* * *

**Find out in: Family Remains. **

A: N- THE END OF EPISODE ONE! Sorry it took forever to update, but, hey, it's a long chapter! Twenty pages according to Microsoft Word. Be happy. This is the longest chapter I've ever written for anything.

**NEW POLL**- What should Chris go to college for? I'm looking for suggestions at the moment because all I have so far is writing, teaching, cooking and law enforcement. If you have any other suggestions and I happen to like them I'll put them in the poll and let people chose. Thankies!

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and everyone who, hopefully, will review. And sorry, once again, for the wait.


	4. Family Remains P1

Apocalypse 101

By: RavenHeart101

Disclaimer: -Steals- IT'S MIIIINE! ALLLLLL MINE! –drops into a puddle- … Shit…

Universal Summary: A fallen angel, a broken family, old memories, new problems. The apocalypse is about to start and both sets of brothers need to know the basics… and _fast_. Welcome to Apocalypse 101.

Episodic Summary: An all-American family against a ghost… they don't really stand a chance. That is until the Winchester brothers interfere and try to save their lives. The Halliwells just so happen to be called in by Darryl to help the family. Oh my, like the family didn't have _enough_ problems already.

**Warnings:** Slash (don't like it, don't read it), language, sexual situations, alternate universe, spoilers for Supernatural, disregard to some things probably seeing as to how I've only seen up to Season 4 and some parts of season 5 of Supernatural. Mpreg.

_**A: N- **_PART TWO OF BLEEDING ROSE! If you haven't read that and want to read this, it would be better for you (and me... less explaining!) if you go ahead and read that one first.** Basically everyone is saying that this should be Mpreg, so guess what? It's now going to be Mpreg. Don't like it? Deal with it. **

I apologize in advance for not updating sooner, although, on a note, taking awhile to update doesn't mean that people can just, plain, not review. Do you have no idea what it does to an authors self-esteem? Was the chapter bad? Did you like any part of it? Thank you everyone who _did_ review. So… I know this chapter doesn't have a lot of Chris point of view until it gets to the actual case and somehow it turned out with me writing most of it from Bianca's point of view. I don't know why… but it did… and I think it gives it a certain edge. It shows how people other than Chris and Dean are thinking and it gives a different perspective on their relationship. Tell me whatcha think about it.

Thanks everyone for the suggestions! **The poll's up.** First place is his major, second place is his minor. So **get voting**!

Episode Two Dah'lings. I now present: _Family Remains

* * *

_

Intro:

* * *

The day Bianca met Chris was the day that he saved her life… for the first time. Bianca had been on a job, staking out some man with a whole lot of money that her client wanted. What she hadn't predicted was that the man's wife was a witch and had known the Halliwells. Actually, the day that Bianca met Chris was also the day that Wyatt showed up to help his brother in New York. When the wife caught sight of Bianca's pretty obvious birthmark she let out a spew of spells, flinging one of her _very_ powerful fire potions at the phoenix. The phoenix had prepared herself for the pain that was about to come with it when it never hit. She had blinked open her eyes and found that the witch and the potion (which was stopped mid throw) were frozen.

Bianca had blinked in confusion until someone grabbed her. What she saw was someone with breathtakingly beautiful and handsome features. His hair was a dark chestnut brown that fell haphazardly into his cream green eyes. He had a tan, a fucking _tan_, and Bianca was always one to fall for a guy with a tan and an easy smile. Which was spread across his _damn kissable_ pink lips. Yes, it wouldn't be wrong if you said that Bianca had a crush on a gay guy. Of course, if you asked her she'd tell you that you were insane he was just a very pretty boy. Nevertheless, that was the day that spawned the friendship Bianca had crafted with a Halliwell of all people and changed her views on the world. Chris was her salvation really, her reason for finally having enough courage to push herself away from her mother's views and think for herself. She owed him a hell of a lot.

And no matter all of their differences, Chris and Bianca were probably the two closest friends you would ever find. They had a link that no one but Wyatt Halliwell, of all people, could understand. It was a bond that Chris, supposedly, only forged with the people most important to him in his life. It made Bianca's heart swell at the thought that she was one of those people that he trusted enough to let in. Wyatt had told her that Chris had only handed out that sort of insight of himself to two other people before. Wyatt and Patty… and now her.

* * *

End intro.

* * *

When Bianca arrived at the apartment she shared with the brothers Halliwell most of the lights were off and a loud scream resounding from the TV was all that could be heard. The phoenix rolled her eyes and advanced into the living room, hanging her dress jacket up on the ring next to Wyatt's beat up Warner High football jacket. She sighed at the image before her.

Chestnut hair in desperate need of a cut lay across a tan face. Dull green eyes having lost their shine stared as the girl from the movie got chopped up in two. Bianca slid out of her heals, nudging them with her panty hoes covered feet. She flipped her hair out of her face, coming up to stand behind the couch. The guy confessed his love to the girl's best friend and, just when they were about to kiss, the next scene popped up. And then the next and then the next and then Chris was muttering under his breath about "stupid romance in horror movies" and "fuckin' remotes that seemed to get stuck on one button only."

"Well…" Bianca sighed, effectively shocking the middle Halliwell enough to cause him to jump. She clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth. "Christ, Chris. You have those angel powers, why the hell not use them?"

He full on glared at her, his green eyes scrunching in tired anger. "Shut it, Bi." She laughed lightly, picking up his legs and forcing him in an upright position.

"Seriously, Chris. Why aren't you sleeping?" A worry line dented her smooth forehead as she scratched behind her ear.

"Too tired." He muttered, groaning and throwing the remote down on the ground and flicking his hand toward the switch on the television, effectively turning it off and enveloping most of the room in darkness.

Bianca reached behind herself for the light, switching it on. "Too much on your mind?"

"Yeah." He stretched out so that his feet lay on the coffee table.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Not really." He glanced sideways at her, his green meeting her brown.

"Angels?"

"Demons."

"That guy-Dean?"

"The apocalypse."

"M'I missin' anythin'?" Bianca asked slyly, stretching out so that her feet rested next to his.

"Not really." He shrugged, the two of them descending into silence. "Darryl called."

"'Bout what?" It was weird that anyone from his past would call him, he had been out of San Francisco for almost a year now and people figured that if they were to call anyone they should call Wyatt. And Bianca was pretty sure his family wouldn't have kept to themselves the reason for the falling out with their middle child.

"A case." He paused as if searching for a memory. Which he probably was, Bianca concluded, seeing as to how Chris had been up nearly all day. "There's this house and some guy Darryl knew from work died in his home. They're callin' it a murder but there's no way that anyone could have gotten in, other than being inside the house already. So… yeah… He thinks it's somethin' up our alley." Chris shrugged.

"Your alley?" Bianca raised an eyebrow. "Since when have you started taking cases?"

"We don't." Chris closed his eyes, a hand straying to his forehead, his features pulling as his face in a grimace. "Uhm… he asked as a favor."

Bianca looked at him in sympathetic eyes. "Figured. You should get some sleep."

"Sleep doesn't come anymore Bi. Not with them invading my fucking mind every time I actually think I can relax." He sighed in anger. "You know, I can't even watch a movie without having the ending spoiled because I end up thinking on it too much?" Aggravation coated his usually calm voice.

Bianca winced. "Yikes. So it's gotten worse?"

"Damn fucking straight. I couldn't even tell you why."

"They're just jack asses. The whole lot of 'em." Bianca comfortingly placed a hand on his arm.

"I can't sleep." He repeated. "They send me shit when I sleep."

"What kinda shit?"

"The kind where Wyatt's evil and it's a different kind of "end of the world" scenario. It fucking sucks let me tell you."

"Shit, I bet." She paused keeping her hand firmly on his arm. "You gunna help 'em?" She asked referring to Darryl's phone call.

Chris shrugged helplessly. "I'm going to have to." He said with a glare at the blank television screen. "They have kids Bi… a family. They're freakin' innocents."

"You witches an' your innocents."

"Damn straight. Can't fucking escape them." And a sarcastic smile was the last thing that she saw on his face before she fell asleep.

* * *

Bianca ended up tagging along with Chris; Wyatt was too busy, medical school demanding his presence. Bianca, on the other hand, had the next few days off from boring old law school and it didn't really matter if Chris missed his magical mythology class since he knew it all by heart already. The case took them to a small farm area, the house being the only thing that took up space. Bianca looked over at Chris with a dark eyebrow raised. "Nice place." She commented, earning a nod and a small smile from her best friend.

Chris, however, paused once the driveway came into sight. A black car sat in front of the farm house. A Chevy Impala if Bianca knew car models correctly enough. "Nice car too." Her appreciation only ran so far, however, since she was rudely interrupted by a tall lanky guy with a stylish half bowl-half skater cut that was pushed back behind his ears.

"Chris?" The guy said catching sight of her best friend. He sounded happily surprised.

Chris winced. _He actually winced_ and that's when Bianca knew this guy to be anything but the family. "Hunter." He whispered to her before forcing a smile onto his face. "Hey Sam."

The guy, or Sam she guessed his name was now, hugged Chris. _He_ _hugged Chris_. Now Bianca wasn't stupid so, if anything, she was using all her magic powers to wish that this wasn't Sam Winchester who just so happened to be Dean Winchester's little brother. Bianca also knew that anywhere Sam Winchester went Dean Winchester wouldn't be far behind and Bianca wouldn't even hesitate on kicking that guy's ass for what he did to Chris. But, Bianca wasn't stupid so she found it quite impossible that it was a different Sam (because honestly how many Sam's did Chris know?). "Man, it's good to see you! Where's Wyatt?"

"Uh… school." Chris said hastily. "Listen, if you guys got this one handled than I'm sure it's going to be done right. We'll just leave you to your business. No use in there being four people here instead of two."

"Hun, you're rambling." Bianca said lightly. "And I could really care less if the freakin' Winchesters got this place down squat. I did not drag my ass here just so that we could leave for no God damn reason. I came here to kick some ghost ass an' I ain't leavin' till I got to do just that."

Sam hid a bought of laughter behind his hand, thrusting the other one out to shake hers. "I'm Sam."

"Bianca." She wouldn't be rude to him. As she knew only too well, you couldn't pick your family.

"Nice to meet you." Sam smiled at her before turning his gaze back onto Chris. "You don't have to leave. It'd be nice to have some fresh eyes. Maybe your expertise can help us." It was clear Dean hadn't told Sam anything Chris told him before.

"Uh-"

"Cool." Bianca said slinging her arm with Chris' and practically dragging him toward the farm house. "What we got?"

That's when she saw him. Bianca could understand why Chris fell for him. Dean Winchester was damn good looking. Just the right amount of dirty blonde hair and sea green eyes that held damn more sadness than Chris'. But he was strong and he was just the right size. Not tall and lanky like Sam and not short and unbefitting like that demon guy who stalked her for about a year. And that just made her hate him all the more. "Look who I found, Dean." Sam said with a smile in their direction, taking a seat next to Dean in the Impala and gesturing to Chris and Bianca.

Dean looked up and the connection between Chris and him was instantaneous. Bianca could nearly feel the air crackling around them and she swore neither breathed for all of two minutes before Sam decided to fill them in on the case. "So, there's the guy who used to live here. He was murdered in his house a few weeks ago when no one could have gotten in or out. The police are stumped. Now-"

_"His wife dies in child birth; daughter hangs herself in the attic twenty years later I'd be bitter too." _Chris shook his head trying to rid his mind from the onset of voices and images that decided to attack his mind at that particular moment in time.

"You okay?" Dean's concerned voice asked gently as he shot out of his seat and over to Chris, gripping both his arms tightly. Chris stumbled, his hand flying up to his forehead as Dean practically shoved him into the driver's side of the Impala, kneeling down so that they were nearly eyelevel with one another.

"Uh…" Chris squinted in the sunlight as the image of _a beautiful girl with long brown hair and equally brown eyes climbed on a ladder and tided a robe around her neck. The rope was scratchy and plenty of pieces hung out at odd angles. It was like wool, it made you itchy and your skin red. She wasn't crying. Her diary was clutched tightly in her left hand as she kicked out the ladder from beneath her own feet and her neck snapped, the diary falling to the ground with a clang._ "Oh god." Chris' face flew into something soft and comfortable, his hands coming around to grip broad shoulders.

Bianca got the rest of the story from Sam, glancing nervously at her friend whose chestnut head was still buried in Dean's shoulder. "He's not going to hurt him." Sam said softly gazing at his brother and Chris too, his eyes turning to search out hers.

"He's already hurt him."

"Dean… He's never done this before. He barely even lets me close. He-he wants to be with Chris but he's scared."

"Everyone's scared Sam."

"And plenty of people screw up." Sam said evenly. "I know Dean. He's had a hard life. When he's given something good he tends to run from it. It scares him, Bianca. He's never done anything long term."

"That's not an excuse."

"No." Sam agreed. "It's not. But I won't let you judge him because of one mistake."

"I'm not judgin' him for one mistake, Sam! I'm judgin' him for a shit load'o mistakes."

Sam looked at her in curiosity. "Like what?"

Bianca shook her head at him, her brown hair falling into her eyes. She swiped it away with an aggravated gesture. "Chris dragged his ass outta hell and he's repaid by your fuckin' brother sleepin' with some God damn fallen angel." She shrugged. "It doesn't matter. What matters is what I'm gunna do if he causes Chris anymore pain. Let me tell you, Sam, your brother will be hopin' that the angel's left 'em in hell." Sam had the feeling that she would follow her word.

* * *

Sitting in the Impala at around eleven thirty at night proved to be an awkward experience for all involved. Chris and Bianca sat in back, the girl resting her feet next to his and her back against the cool window. Chris sat in almost the same exact position, only with his arms crossed and his eyes narrowed as he stared outside and into the windows on the farm house. Sam was muttering something under his breath, a flashlight clicked on and a book of lore resting on his lap. Dean sat at the steering wheel, his hands gripping the wheel firmly and with agitation as he looked out at the house. Tension filled the small, enclosed space, making it nearly impossible for anyone to breathe.

_"I am all for working, I really am. But you got us chasing cases non-stop for like a month now. We need sleep." _

_ "I wouldn't need sleep, I'm not dead." _

_ "You're exhausted, Dean." _

_ "I'm good." _Chris didn't even bother trying to turn off the movie of Sam and Dean talking. It must have been a few days ago, he decided. Dean had mentioned the case they were on at the moment.

_"… You're running on fumes and you can't run forever." _

_ "What am I running from?"_

_ "From what you told me." _He hated this. Hated the fact that he could know just about anything about anyone without being told. It didn't make him feel human. He was invading someone's privacy… and, sadly, there was no off switch.

_"Now why'd the daughter kill herself?" _

_ "Oh, I don't know. That was before my time." _

_ "Did you notice anythin' odd in the house when you were cleanin' it?" _

_ "Like what?" _

_ "Like… you know like light's goin' on or off. Or, uh, things not bein' where you left them?" _

_ "No… Well… maybe there was one thing…" _

_ "What's that?" _

_ "Well sometimes I thought I heard, like a, rustling in the walls…"_

"A rustling in the walls?" Chris muttered to himself, narrowing his eyes even more at the house. Something wasn't right about this case. Something that was itching up and down his spine was trying to alert him to something, but he couldn't figure out what that something was.

"Yeah. The house cleaner said that she heard it a few times." Sam said, glancing back at him curiously. "How'd you know?"

Chris shrugged, not bothering to answer and delving even farther in on his thoughts. _"Like a rat?" _

_ "Yeah." _

_ "Musta been some big son's a guns out there, huh?" _

_ "I wouldn't know. Never saw any."_

"And she didn't see any rats…" Chris trailed off to himself, ignoring the calculating look Sam was sending his way.

Dean glanced at his brother than at Chris. "I told 'im." Dean muttered, earning a nod from both Sam and Bianca. The latter who look almost thankful.

"No rats. Seems like a ghost." Bianca said lightly.

Chris shook his head at her. "No… ghost don't rustle." He said in reply to her statement.

"I'm tellin' you man. Somethin' is off about his case." Dean muttered.

_A boy… with a baseball. He rolls it into the closet with a small smile. The ball is then thrown out at him, the boy catching it with barely little effort. But he seems a little surprised. As if he didn't expect it. He laughed out a happy "hi". _"Oh, Christ." Chris sat up a little straighter. Jumping out of the Impala, gaining startled looks from the people assembled inside the car. Bianca leaned out behind him, grabbing his wrist before he could go running inside.

"Chris! People could be sleepin'." She whispered almost harshly, tugging on his wrist sharply. He didn't fall back down into the seat.

"The thing's _in there! Now_ Bianca!"

"No, not now! You don't know when your little angel Houdini shit pertains to half the time. An' I'm not about to let you go scare the crap outta a poor family because you think you saw somethin' that's happenin' now! So sit the fuck down." Her voice was stern and she sounded a lot like a part. Sounded enough like one to cause both Sam and Dean to wince in sympathy.

But Chris didn't let up. Instead his infamous Halliwell stubbornness and temper shined through his green eyes defiantly at her. "I will not just sit and watch as an innocent family is nearly killed!"

"Well they're already moved in so there's nothin' we can do until they call for help." Sam supplied gently to the Halliwell.

"Well crap. What now?" Dean asked trying to lighten up the mood.

"We could tell them the truth." Sam suggested.

"Really?" Dean asked, surprised.

"No… not really." _A command screaming "Go" written in red crayon on the wall._ Chris shook his head to rid himself of the pain that came with the images. He preferred the voices to the headaches any day.

"Chris?" Bianca whispered.

_"Somethin' you wanna tell me an' your mom?" _

_ Eyes wide in fear. "I didn't do that." _

_ "Okay… Look, just tell me the truth an' all you gotta do is clean it up. Okay. No punishment." _

_ "But I didn't. The girl in the walls did it." _

_ "The girl in the walls?" _

_ "She wants you to go and me to stay!" _

He shook his head again, blinking harder and harder this time. It wouldn't do for him to lose it again. Twice in one day was bad… very bad. He was beginning to hope that he had kept Anna around, just so that she could (maybe) explain to him what was going on. "You all right, Chris?" She whispered again, letting the Winchester bothers talk about something in low tones in the front of the car.

"Fine." He said through clenched teeth.

_"I can stay but she hates grown ups. And if you don't leave she's gunna get really, really mad!" _

"You're lying." She stated.

"No shit, Bi." He sat down outside the Impala, his back resting against the cool metal.

"Tell me what you're seeing… or hearing." She added as an after thought, her hand resting on his shoulder.

"A teenage girl lying in bed. She's about half asleep. Her hand's flying out to pet a dog… or she thinks it's a dog. She's talking to him, Buster, about how she hates it there. But…"

"But?" She asked as he trailed off.

"But it's not him…" Chris whispered, jumping to his feet just in time to hear a scream echo throughout the farm house.

* * *

**-And now for a very long and boring commercial break- **


	5. Family Remains P2

Apocalypse 101

By: RavenHeart101

Disclaimer: -Steals- IT'S MIIIINE! ALLLLLL MINE! –drops into a puddle- … Shit…

Universal Summary: A fallen angel, a broken family, old memories, new problems. The apocalypse is about to start and both sets of brothers need to know the basics… and _fast_. Welcome to Apocalypse 101.

Episodic Summary: An all-American family against a ghost… they don't really stand a chance. That is until the Winchester brothers interfere and try to save their lives. The Halliwells just so happen to be called in by Darryl to help the family. Oh my, like the family didn't have _enough_ problems already.

**Warnings:** Slash (don't like it, don't read it), language, sexual situations, alternate universe, spoilers for Supernatural, disregard to some things probably seeing as to how I've only seen up to Season 4 and some parts of season 5 of Supernatural. Mpreg.

_**A: N- **_PART TWO OF BLEEDING ROSE! If you haven't read that and want to read this, it would be better for you (and me... less explaining!) if you go ahead and read that one first.** Basically everyone is saying that this should be Mpreg, so guess what? It's now going to be Mpreg. Don't like it? Deal with it. **

Thank you everyone for voting on the poll! Chris' major will be cooking and his minor photography. Fun! Once again, thank you everyone who voted. Yeah I get it… this is short. But it's something yeah? Make my day better and review.

Episode Two Dah'lings. I now present: _Family Remains

* * *

_

_"A teenage girl lying in bed. She's about half asleep. Her hand's flying out to pet a dog… or she thinks it's a dog. She's talking to him, Buster, about how she hates it there. But…"_

_"But?" She asked as he trailed off._

_"But it's not him…" Chris whispered, jumping to his feet just in time to hear a scream echo throughout the farm house._

The brothers jumped visibly, Bianca trading a look with Chris, yelling out to him once he started sprinting off towards the house. Dean swore, bolting after him. That left her and Sam to look at the two as if they had lost their minds before making up their minds to chase after them.

Surprisingly, it was Dean who got there first, Chris having stopped to wait for Bianca to catch up, or at least that's what she would like to believe. Dean knocked on the door in urgency, Sam coming up to stand next to his brother. It was the uncle who opened the door. "We heard screaming, what's going on?" Sam and Dean pushed their way inside, not even stopping to acknowledge the uncle, Chris and Bianca following right after them.

The father approached the two brothers, anger clouding over his face. "You two! Do you touch my daughter?"

"What?" Confusion clouded over Dean's. "No."

"Who are you?" The father yelled angrily. Chris looked as a dog walked past him and out the open door, a small twinge of a head ache popping up. His hand began to reach out to stop the dog.

"You know." Bianca said from beside him, effectively stopping him from grabbing onto the dog leash. Her breath was uneven as she tried hard to catch all that she had lost earlier due to the running. "We could have just orbed. Or shimmered. Would've been here a hell'of'a'lot sooner." Chris shrugged at her.

"It honestly didn't occur to me."

Bianca huffed, making her way into the living room. "I told you!" The daughter's voice rang out when they entered.

"It's the girl!" The boy said right after his sister.

"Enough you two. Relax." The father pushed them back to their mother.

Dean glanced back at Chris, as if checking to see if he was still with them, a small smile crossed the Hunter's lips before he turned back to the family. "You told them it's a ghost didn't you?" Chris asked quietly and harshly to Sam. The younger Winchester hid a wince behind a smile before nodding.

"What're you guys playin'?" The father asked the two brothers, and the two new comers, with anger and caution.

"Your family is in danger, sir." Chris said in response.

"You need to get outta the house now." Dean added in a no-nonsense voice. And then the electricity crackled, a shiver traveling up Chris' spine. Then it was pitch black.

"What the hell?" Bianca asked at the same time as the uncle.

"Nobody move!" Dean yelled at them, his voice imitating that of his father's when he was in army mode.

A whimper was heard somewhere in the distance, Chris' mind floating to the dog that had waltzed outside. His heart wrenched. "Buster!" The boy yelled in fear. The father traded a look with the uncle before taking off in a sprint towards the outside. The uncle followed.

"Buster?" He called standing on the porch. More whimpers and crying could be heard, Chris' heart breaking with every one of them. Bianca held a shaking hand over her mouth, tears pooling into her eyes.

"It's killing him." She whispered, her hand reaching out to grip Chris's, both ignoring the jealous, and questioning, look Dean sent their way.

The father and uncle took off running, Sam and Dean not far behind. They stopped at the corner of the house, the uncle looking down at the ground in horror. "My God…" A long trail of blood lead from the house to the moving truck. A bloody "too late" was written on it, horror seizing the men's hearts, their blood running cold.

Chris and Bianca shared a look with the members left inside. "Stay here." Chris said to them softly, trading a look with his friend before going outside too. He stepped off the porch, his heart letting go of some of its weight when he saw Dean's familiar jacket. "Dean!" He yelled running towards the Winchesters, stopping only once the elder Winchester grabbed his arm. Fear clouded his senses at what was written in the dog's blood, fear and horror and defiance. They hadn't lost yet. He was getting these people out of here. And he knew Dean was thinking the same way by the grip he had on his arm.

"Buster!" The little boy yelled in fear.

That seemed to snap them all back into the present. "Go back inside! Go!" The father yelled.

"We are not the bad guys, here." Dean said, holding Chris' arm in one hand and a gun in the other. "But you're in danger."

"First thing's first-" Chris was cut off by Sam.

"You have to get your family, outta here." His voice held something that Chris had never heard from him before, a sort of commanding tone.

* * *

"All right." Dean said as they were leaving the house. He was talking to the father, and the father alone. "Head to the motel I was talking about. You'll be safe there." It was intense, high alert, high alert, blaring in bright red letters in Chris' mind. They had to get the family out of here and keep them safe.

"What are you going to do?" The father questioned.

"Oh no. Oh no!" Dean's voice poured out in disbelief. "Come on!" His tires were slashed. Every last one of them. Sam went around back to the trunk, popping it open and staring at the emptiness of it. No weapons. Nothing but a flashlight. "Come on!" Dean was pissed now. The father went to check theirs.

"Dude the guns are gone, so's the- basically everything's gone." So was Sam.

Chris didn't catch what was next, too busy staring intently at the upstairs window where he could have _sworn_ he had seen something pass. "What kind of ghost messes with a man's wheels?" Dean yelled up at the house, his eyes wide. Then it clicked. A ghost wouldn't. But a human…

"What's going on?" The girl's voice was shaky, terrified and young and innocent.

Bianca rushed towards her. "It's okay honey. Nothing's goin' to happen to ya. Not as long as we're here."

"Who are you?" The mother's voice was cautious and untrusting.

Chris snapped towards them at Bianca's rough tug of his sleeve. "Oh, right. Sorry." He smiled at them tightly. "I'm a friend of Darryl's-"

"You're _Chris_?" The father asked, sighing rather loudly at Chris' nod of conformation. "Oh thank God. If Darryl sent you…"

The witch smiled at the family, the smile being a bit forced, but a smile nonetheless. "Mom…" Then the girl screamed loudly. It scared them all, almost everyone jumping a fit in the air. The boy gripped his mother closer. "She's there!"

"Where?" The mother asked, for as they all turned around there was no one in sight.

"She was there, in the woods!" And while most people wouldn't have believed her, Chris did.

Sam and Dean shone a flashlight in the general direction, talking amongst each other softly. "Everybody inside." Dean said in his commander voice, turning to face all of them.

"We need to get them the hell outta here!" Chris yelled at the hunter, his responsibility for the family halting everything else.

"In what? This ghost in hunting us!" Dean yelled back, glaring at the family and, mainly, Chris.

"You can orb." Bianca reminded him softly. "And I can shimmer." Both shared a glance, silently grabbing hold of the family, just enough to make it look casual. Nothing happened. Nothing. They didn't go anywhere. Couldn't. And then Chris was angry. "They didn't." Bianca muttered in full frontal anger.

"You fucking elders!" Chris yelled up at the sky, ignoring the confused looks he was getting. "I could _save_ them! And you think _now's_ a good time to take away my powers? You fucking sons of bitches! I hope you _fall off_ your fucking _pedestal_ and fall so far that you land in _hell!_"

"Everybody back inside now!" Dean pulled his eyes off the witch with a shake of his head. "Move!" He commanded, grabbing Chris' arm as he passed him. "What the hell was that?" He asked through clenched teeth.

Chris shook his head, anger still being the only emotion one could see in his eyes. "That was me telling off the 'powers that be'." Bitterness.

Dean asked no more.

* * *

"Whatever's outside can't get passed this circle. Wherever the salt line it it's the safest place to be." Dean said, informing the family.

"It will keep us safe from ghosts?" The father's voice was skeptical and a little rude.

"Yes, as a matter of a fact." Dean was insulted _and_ angry now. Chris had to admit that it didn't seem like the best mix for him.

"It's true." Chris supplied, hoping his input would help the situation. It didn't.

"Okay, I'm not listening to this anymore. Come on. I gotta get my family out of here, let's go." He gathered up said family.

"No one's going anywhere." Dean said in a small amount of anger. "Until we kill this thing." Yeah… Chris was definitely right. Not a good combination.

"Sir-" Sam scrambled to his feet. "This is what we do. Just… trust us." He tried to reason.

"You hunt ghosts?" The boy asked as though he didn't believe any of it.

"That's right." Dean said.

"Like Scooby Doo?" He sounded so eager it was hard not to laugh.

"Better." Was Dean's answer.

"You saw her outside?" Chris asked the girl.

He waved Sam over with his hand, motioning to the pictures he was carrying. "Right. Does she look like any of these girls?" He held out the pictures in front of the girl, standing next to her as she gazed at them.

"Her!" The girl said after some consideration. "She was paler and a lot dirtier but that was her."

"That's the girl in the walls." The boy spoke up, having glanced at the picture from over his sister's shoulder.

"She was the daughter?" Sam asked Dean, saying it more as a statement than a question.

"That girl the picture." It was the first time Chris had heard the mother's voice other than in his head. "She-she's dead?"

"Yeah." Chris muttered.

"She killed herself inside this house." Sam supplied before going over to stand beside his brother, Chris standing stiffly beside Bianca, the thought of what he was going to do since he couldn't reach his brother. It scared him. It had only ever happened like this when Patty died. And that wasn't a pleasant thought.

"You wanna baby-sit these guys while I go check it out?" Chris heard Sam ask in a much louder voice.

"Look, I don't care who hung themselves where, maybe something is goin' on here-" The uncle piped up.

"A spirit." Dean supplied.

"No." The Uncle threw back. "It's just some backwoods, hillbilly bitch. And not about to sit around here, waiting for her to go all deliverance on my ass." Chris had to hand it to the guy, he sure as hell had courage.

"Well nobody's leavin' the house."

"Stop me." The uncle moved to leave, not expecting Dean to shove him into the wall.

"Listen man," Dean said threateningly. "I got a gun. If you don't get your ass back into that circle you're going to have yourself a problem." Chris grabbed the hunter's arm, pulling him back roughly into his body. He tried not to think about the position they were in before he shoved Dean back to towards the middle of the circle.

"Cool off!" He said the Hunter, a bit harshly. But he was tired and pissed off. And he really could care less about Dean's feelings when he had innocents to watch over.

"Dude you don't have a gun." Sam reminded him.

"And?" Dean asked, glancing at the witch who was standing with his arms crossed, glowering at some speck of dust on the floor. "I'm not letting anyone die tonight, Sammy."

"You cool?" He asked in concern.

Dean shrugged. "Go." He ordered, following his brother with his eyes before sighing and making his way over to the witch. "Look I'm sorry." He whispered an apology.

Chris glanced up at him through his brown bangs, his shoulders shrugging before relaxing. He seated himself on the ground, relieved, slightly, when Dean did the same, slightly tensing when the Hunter's arm fell across his shoulders before relaxing once again. He ignored the look Bianca sent him as he allowed himself to fall into a sleep, listening to Dean's heartbeat. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

**Make my day better and review. **


End file.
